1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having an ice thermal storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is designed to keep stored items fresh for a long time using cold air supplied into a storage compartment thereof. The cold air supplied into the storage compartment is produced by heat-exchange of a refrigerant. The cold air is uniformly transferred throughout the storage compartment by convection, enabling storage of food at a desired temperature.
The storage compartment may be divided into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment based on an interior temperature and a purpose thereof. The freezing compartment, which keeps food at a temperature below zero, may contain an ice thermal storage material, to enhance cooling efficiency of food.
The ice thermal storage material is sealed in a pack and is placed in the freezing compartment. In this case, if the pack enclosing the ice thermal storage material breaks, the ice thermal storage material is exposed to food, damaging the food. Moreover, if the ice thermal storage material varies in volume during phase change from liquid to solid, the ice thermal storage pack undergoes surface deformation, which may reduce a food contact area and cooling efficiency.